I promise I'll Never love
by StrangeSisters
Summary: Roxas always kept his promises,, but what happens when he breaks the most important one? Will he ever get his life back to normal? Will he follow his heart, or break down? AkuRoku with side pairings, Yaoi-Thirteen
1. Moving In

**A/N: HELLO MY NON EXSISTANT READERS!**

Lol Just kidding. Weelp this is my new story, It's all typped out from my spiral...I hope you like it. I do, this was mine and Jays idea...so creds to him.

**DISCLAMIER: I DON't OWN THIS! **I'm gonna go cry now...

**I Promise I'll Never Love**

By: 13ThirteenXIII

Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" I opened my eyes from my small nap when I heard my twin brother whine for the millionth time. I can't believe he hasn't fallen asleep yet, usually Sora passes out in the car going to the mailbox.

I sighed and chuckled as I saw my gaurdian, Cloud, roll his eyes. Cloud was a tall, musclar buit man, but not like steriods buff, just healthy. He had ice blue eyes and white blond hair. He was a very quiet and reserved man. He really cared for us, hey he could put up with Sora's whining for hours. Not even people that have dealed with him there whole lives can do that.

Sometimes I think back and feel guilty for our elemantry school teachers.

Oh well.

"No Sora now shut up" I answered my twins whine with a snarky voice, he glared at me but it was more of a pout than anything. I ignored him and snuggled closer to my living pillow, closing my eyes to try and continue my nap. My pillow shift obviously not wanting me to get some sleep and I groaned but then chuckled at what was hissed in my ear.

"I swear...Sora's wearing me down, I just might end up strangling him" I opened my eyes again to look up at a very cutely annoyed wine haired girl. Her indigo eyes shined dangerousy with murderuos intentions. Too bad Sora was so damn oblivious.

I sat up and pulled her into my lap rubbing her back to relax her. It took awhile but she finally relaxed in my arms. She and I had that effect on each other, it was gifted from knowing each other for years. She was dozing off peacefuly, that was until Sora just HAD to ask AGAIN...

"Are we there yet Now?" My twin asked again, an evil glint shining in his identical to mine blue eyes, he made his voice extra whining and was looking directly at Kairi. Oh he was evil, didn't he know better than to mess with the warth of a woman? Apparently not, I could feel Kairi tense in my arms and covered my ears for the screamng that was sure to come soon.

"OH MY GOD SORA SHUT UP BEFORE I SHANK YOU OR SUMTHIN!" Kairi exploded suddenly, death glaring at my twin, who of course by now was sadly immune. I watched as my twin look at her shocked, his eyes watering slightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry K-k-k-kairi...I-I'm just excited...Y-you didn't have t-to be s-s-so MEAN!" My twin faked sobbed. I scoffed with Cloud and Kairi as some of the ferry passengers acctually looked at Sora pitifully. Vincent (Clouds Smexy luva) smirk and continued reading his book about...assasination? Creepy...

I don't think I want to know what Vincent did in hs spare time...you know beside screwing Cloud senseless. I wish I didn't even know that...damn thin walls.

"Sora stop that. Yes, we are here, now shut up before Kairi stabs you...or sumthin" Vincent drawled out boredly. My little sister, who had just came back down from the top deck where she had been sketching the island, giggled as Kairi glared at Vincent, who was smirking as usual. Vincent was a sadistic fuck. He was also really creepy looking, I mean REALLY who has RED eyes. RED! Apparently he did...

"FINALLY!" Sora exclaimed ignoring the death glare from Kairi. I sighed again, my bestfriend and twin loved poking fun at each other. Sometimes it got really mean too...Let's just say I'll never get on my bestfriends badside...oh wait I already knew not too...my poor oblivious twin.

You see Kairi is my best friend. She's Namine and Sora's too but more so mine. Back at home in Twilight town we had a group of best friends, all of us closer than family. Our group consists of Kairi, me, Sora, Namine and five others named Hayner, Pence, Olette, Andy, and Xion.

We are all really close friends but Hayner, Andy, Kairi, Sora and I are all practically siblings. We were raised together since birth, our three mothers finding friends in each other through...the pain of birth or something? I don't know...I'm not a women. They were all in the same ward, Elizabeth DeRenzis, Hikaru Sinclair, and Serah Mason were all giving birth to twins and instantly became friends. We were all born just a few minutes apart from each other, sadly...Kairi's twin didn't make it. Hikaru was devestated but quickly recovered with hep from her new found friends.

Kairi and I were really close when we were young because I never went through that 'girls are icky' phase. Sora, Hayner, and Andy went through it, but that quickly changed when we entered preschool and boys and girls teased Kairi for her red hair (It was flaming red when we were young it darken to her mothers shade as she grew older), they grew an older brother complex. I had already had one from falling in love with Namine soon after she was born, I had a more maternal femmine side than Sora.

Olette and Pence joined our group in 1st grade when they saved Namine from some girls who thought she was weird, cause she didn't talk. She quiet when we were young like me, she didn't have our brothers hyper activeness. They just clicked with us after that, Xion joined in the summer before 6th grade, she too just clicked, Xion was perfect and beautiful.

"Okay" Vincent said snapping me from my thoughts, I tended to do that alot, drift off into my own little world. Kairi thought it was funny, Sora said I was a freak...but who is he to talk? He talked to himself in the mirror.

"Roxas!" Kairi's voice called to me, I snapped my head up...oops I had drifted off again. I really need to work on that, thinking too much was my worst habit.

"Huh?" I asked her questionaly, she smiled at me, quickly glaring at my twin who was whistling a tune he knew annoyed her. When did my twin turn into the evil twin? I thought that was me?

"Vincent said for us to go up already, his friends should be there waiting for us" I nodded and grabbed my backpack and Kairi's bag. Sora having enough sense to grab Namines.

"Let's go then" I smiled at her, though I couldn't ignore the slight apprehesion stirring in my stomach as I was reminded _why_ we were here. I shook the feeling off and followed Kairi up to the deck. I looked around in awe, I had been to the island a few times when I was young with my siblings and Kairi to visit some of Kairi's family, but I really don't remember much.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Kairi said awe struck and speaking my thoughts. I smiled again and walked off the boat to where my family was standing. Vincent turned to us then, his red eyes sparkling in amusement. Have I said this before...Creepy..I think I'm actually shivering at that look.

"Before you meet the Highwinds I want you to know that they're a little strange.." Figures...they'd have to be strange to let Vincent, Cloud and four strange teenager live in their house. I mean REALLY...you don't know scary till you hear Cloud and Vincent go at it...ew...I really am shuddering now. Nasty images, nasty images. Sora shuddered beside me and pinched my ass. I yelped and glared, but was relieved to be distracted from my thoughts. Twin telephathy really caame in handy..

"Anyway!" Vincent glared at me and Sora, we both blew him kisses in synch winking. He chuckled and smirked "Cid has two kids named Larxene and Demyx. They're both pretty strange in their own way. Larxene has a temper almost as bad as Roxas's and Demyx...well...he's like a Sora on a permant sugar high"

Kairi grabbed Namine and we all cowered in mock fear, our eyes wide in horror. Sora flipped us off and glared. "Screw ya'll"

"Twincest is frowned upon me beloved twin" I batted my eyelashes at him and winked, he smack his ass in return.

"Where are they?" Cloud asked from Vincent's side, he was holding his hand. Apparently PDA was okay here...Islanders must not care.

"I don't know Cid said they'd be here before us- Oh! There they are." Vincent pointed to two blonds and a brunette off in the distance. A blond man, a brunette young woman, and a pink shirted teenager. The man was holding the blond teenager by the neck of his pink shirt. They were close enough now for me to hear them.

"Cid! You're chocking him" The brunette woman said softly. looking worredily at the strange haired teen.

"Nonsense! My son is tougher than that" The man chuckled, not releasing his grip.

"Thanks dad nice to know you care" The teen choked out. The man, who I assumed was Cid, grunted. That's when they saw us and suddenly I was glad Cid had a hold on the teen because he looked like he wanted to super glomp me, Sora, and Namine. He must have been Demyx. Joy...another Sora...but worse.

"Hey there Vincent, Cloud. Who are the twerps?" I glared at the man for the twerp thing, everyone was just tall okay! I wasn't short. Sora pouted next to me.

"This is Roxas, Sora, and Namine DeRenzzi. Along with their bestfriend Kairi Sinclair." Cloud spoke for us.

"Welp nice ter meetcha DeRenzzi kids and...Sinclair you say? There's a Sinclair here on the Island...Demyx yer friends with their boy ain't cha?" I knew that was Demyx...if it wasn't I just mightive feared for my life meeting the real one. I stared at the man Cid in front of me, watching him speak.

"Yup! Axel's last name is Sinclair." The blond teen, Demyx spoke up. I just noticed his hair and it was pretty weird...it was dirty blond and styled in a weird cross between a mullet and mohawk. It was strange but...weirdly it suited him.

"Mum did say that we had family here...her brother Rowan or something?" Kairi spoke up curiously

"Jup! That's Axel's dad!" Demyx smiled, he was pretty cute. Not as cute as me or Sora.

"Well their ya go. Anyways I'm Cid Highwind this is my sister Aerith and my idiot of a son Demyx. Larxene, my daughter, is at home." He put his hands on his hips, a cigarette hanging from his lips, I noticed he was covered in oil. Gross...

"Hello" The brunette girl said warmly. She really reminded me of Olette. Brown hair, green eyes, warm personality.

"Dad will you let me go?~" Demyx whined, struggling in his father's grip. I think I might smack him if he touches me...or maybe I'll sacrifice Sora...Ideas Ideas. Sora glared at me and I smiled. Damn twin telpathy sucks sometimes...

"Promise not to hug them?"

"How can I not! Look at them! They're adorable!" He complained, I raised a eyebrow. I didn't enjoy being called adorable. I am a man...cute was one thing but I drew the line at adorable.

"Demyx..." Aerith said warningly, she really reminded me of Olette, maybe they were related?

"...Fine! I promise I won't touch them" He looked so put out, I almost wanted to hug him...almost.

"Good, Now come on ya'll lets get home I'm sure ya'll are tired and would like to go to sleep" I really liked Cid's accent thingy...it sounded familiar. Maybe I've met someone like him before?

I nodded along with everyone else. Sora and I picked up Kairi and Namine's bags Demyx and Aerith helped too. We loaded up Cid's blue Chevy with our crap and took off. The Island it self wasn't very big in fact I'm pretty sure everything's within a 30 minute walk. On the way Cid explained to us where we would be sleeping I was barely listening, my fatigue catching up to me again. So I was pretty surprised when we pulled up to a big mansion on the beach.

Yes, Mansion.

I looked up at it, impressed. My family wasn't poor, but we definantly were'nt this rich.

I followed the others inside, listening as Aerith re-explained everything.

1st floor was where everything was, the kitchen, the dining and living room, the library, the parlor, the sitting room, and one restroom. The 2nd floor was the girls rooms, the 3rd was the boys, 4th was a giant open room that was the activities room, and the 5th was Cloud and Vincent's entire room. Yes, they took a whole floor, 2nd and 3rd floor was a hallway with a whole bunch of rooms and 1 giant spa sized bathroom on each floor. No seriously there was only one bathroom on each the 2nd and 3rd floor, but it was like a locker room, with multiple showers and sinks, and separate rooms for tubs, toilets, and a giant Jacuzzi. It was ridiculous. I mean really who does that?

Sora was obviously wondering the same thing because he asked Aerith, loudly, why it was like that. She simply smiled in an amused way and said Cid felt it was a waste to build a bathroom in each room so settled with building a giant one on each floor. Weirdo...this family was strange. But then who am I to talk?

Speaking of Cid where was he? And where did he sleep?

Oh who cares, I really needed a nap.

The next few hours past in a blur, Kairi and Sora wouldn't let me go to sleep and we spent the rest of our day setting up our rooms and chatting with Demyx and Larxene. Larxene was a very pretty girl, she was bitchy like me, but seemed really nice. I liked her alot. Namine and her got along speldly.

Finally when I had started to fall asleep on Kairi, we decided to all head off for bed. I was on my way to mine and Sora's room when Kairi stopped me.

"Xion is arriving tomorrow afternoon...they said we can visit her in the evening if we like. Around 6 they said." Kairi spoke softly. I nodded my head and wished her a good night pecking her cheek. She giggled and told me to sleep well. I closed the door to mine and my twins room, sinking against it 's length. Sora was already passedx out snoring away...on my bed. Not that I cared at the momment, my head was racing horribly. All I can think about is Xion.

Xion was the reason we were here...not that anyone will know, they all think we're here because Clouds our legal guardian and he's here. But no, Xion's the reason we're here...the reason I'm here...the reason Kairi was here, leaving the thing she loved most and her mom back home. Xion was, Xion our best friend, Xion the love of my life.

Xion who only has a year to live.

A/N: So what you think? Sorry for the horrible grammar. My laptop dosen't have spell check. Chapter two's ready to go so...yeah...If I get three reviews I'll post it.


	2. New friends and New Hates

A/N: Hey people that never review...or am I just talking to myself? Probaly am...I'm going to write a humor story next...Jay got a crap load of hit but me...Nada. Oh and if your reading this...

HI Homestuck person! YOUR A STALKER!

Anyway carry on...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters mention in this story...if I did I would bring Roxas and Axel back and have them have a happy ending!

Chapter 2

First visits and new friends

I found myself in the living room with Demyx and his friend the next day. I had been forced out of my bed by Sora and Demyx himself, forcebly dressed by my twin. Who I smacked for trying to put me in a dress...why he owned one I know..but I'd rather not remember.

I was dragged downstairs and placed on the couch next to a droswy Kairi, looks like she was forced awake as well. Why did my twin have to be a morning person? Why?

I tried to go back to sleep on Kairi's shoulder but was smack by Sora. How did I know it was Sora? Call it a hunch.

"Wake up bitch"

I glared at my twin, hopeing that it would scare him. No such luck.

"Kiss my ass" I grumbled, snuggling closer to Kairi. She was an awesome pillow.

"Com'on Roku! Stop being so damn emo!" He whined in my ear, I smacked him away. I heard him huff and stomp away. I rolled my eyes internally, now for some sleep.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ASSWIPE! SHIT!" I cussed loudly, pushing Sora and his god damn yaoi paddle away. The fucking asshat was grinning like a fucking cheshire cat or some shit.

Did i mention I have a potty mouth when mad? Well yeah I do..

"Mother fucker! I'm gonna fucking rape your fat ass Sora! I swear to fucking god, you fucking bitch! Aw hell, that shit hurt! Ugh! Damn asshat! You'll regret this shit..."

The little prick wasn't even affected by my threats having lived through them before and spouted much worse ones when he was sleep deprived.

"Incest is bad remeber Roku?" My asshat of a twin mocked me innocently. I death glared at him but he seemed unpetured by the look as always. Little fuckin shit...I think I'm gong to plan homocide..

"Who you bitching at now Roxy?" Kairi's sleepy voice came from beside me. I calmed down slightly as I watched her yawn cutely and stretch. Damn I had a cute bestfriend.

"My fuckin bitch of a twin, darling" I answered back sweetly, she smiled faintly before yawning again.

"Wow you do bitch worse than me" I heard Larxene's voice come from behind me, I turned and glared only to blush slightly when I saw how many people were actually there. When the hell had they appeared?

"You should see Roxas and Sora together sleep deprived...scary" My little sister giggled. Kairi nodded her head in agreement.

"Or even better...drunk. I loove that shit" This time both Sora and I flushed red, we were shown pictures of that one new years. I'm glad I couldn't remember...I think I might have been scarred.

"Shut Up Kairi!" We shouted in synch, then turned to each other.

"Stop copying me!...No You!...Stop!...Ugh! Fuckin twin thing!" We glared and flipped each other off, then groaned when we realized we were still in synch.

"Does that happen often?" Demyx asked curiously. I nodded, ignoring that my twin was doing the same.

"All the time" We answered togther...again.

"That's kinda creepy" A pinkette spoke up from the crowd, I glared at him.

"Your kinda creepy bitch" I scowled at him. He winked at me, mother fucker.

I was about to go beat the shit out of the bitch when Demyx inturripted me.

"ANYWAYS! This is Roxas and Sora they're twins, obviously and that's Namine their little sister and Roxas's girlfriend Kairi"

I didn't even bother to deny the fact that me and Kairi were'nt togther. It was assumed way too often. Plus I was tired.

Demyx and Larxene's friends were weird. I guess that was the easiest way to describe them...they were exactly like I expected them to be, and nothing at all. We only met a few of them, but still. There is Marluxia, Larxene's boyfriend, Zexion, and Axel.

I swear before this day is over I might just commit homocide.

And it wasn't the pink haired bitch eithier.

Him I could put up with but fire crotch. HELL NO.

He won't stop flirting with me! God...i swear if I was totally straight I would have punched the living day lights out of him by now. But no...my pink side was actually flattered by it. There weren't alot of gays in T.T.

Axel was Kairi cousin, he just sat there watching me interact with the others and grinning at me everytime I looked back at him. Besides Axel we all got along pretty well. I was pretty surprised how easily I made friends with them all, I wasn't exactly a people person. But they all seemed really interested in being friends with us...it was strange. My twin was always a social one, Kairi was too cute not to make friends and Namine had her own admires from art club(That me and Hayner often threaten).

After chatting with everyone we all settled down and watch a marathon of movies. I found myself looking toward the clock more and more often as the time drew closer. I'm feeling anxeous so sue me! Beside me I could feel Kairi figeting more and more. She was excited too. We hadn't seen Xion in a few days now. I really missed her.

Finally I looked at the clock and I was 5:45. I stood excusing myself, Kairi followed me, as we put on our shoes and headed to the stairs. I'm practiically jumping with excitement. I guess I look a little too eager because firecrotch just had to speak up..

"Where are you two going?" Axel asked as we reached the stairs

"We got something planned, not that it's any of your business." I stated glaring at him, he stuck his toungue out at me, what a weirdo! I ignored him and turned to my siblings "Sora, Nami tell Cloud we'll be back around...um..." I trailed off looking at Kairi I really didn't know when we'd be back.

Kairi continued for me "some time around 10o'clock, maybe 10:30. We'll call if we're later than that." Kairi looked at everyone else and waved "Goodbye! It was nice meeting you all. We hope to see you again" I mimicked her not saying anything. We walked downstairs as we heard a chorus of 'bye' and 'see ya''s. Walking toward the garage me and Kairi grabbed our bikes (A gift from Cid) and started pedaling. The streets were pretty empty, most people were on bikes like us or walking, not many cars. I liked it it wasn't all bustly like Twilight Town...it was calmer. Not that that help calm me down...

To say I am feeling apprehensive would be an understatment. I am freaking worried out of my mind. I will tell you now that one of my bad habits is overthinking, and even worse yet pessimistic thinking. I am naturally introverted, but anyway I was going on and on in my head thinking about if she was okay or not. I wondered if she got here all right, if she had any troubles getting here, if she was injured, if she caught some sickness from the trip here. I was praactically fucking my self over in my mind.

Within 10 minutes, though it seemed like an 3 hours in my mind, we arrived at Destiny Islands Hospital. Locking our bikes on the bike rack, Kairi and I walked in, heading towards the white nurses' station, where a pinkette sat typing away on the computer.

"Good Evening, How my I help you?" the pinkette asked me, looking up from her typing, smiling.

"Um..yes, where is Xion Grey's room?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. Kairi smiled and placed a hand on my back calming me slightly.

"Oh yes..hold on one moment" She typed at her computer then smiled at me "Names please?"

"Roxas DeRenzzi and Kairi Sinclair" I told her knowing what she meant, most nurse would have kicked us out by now. I think I like this hospital, at least I hope Xion is more comfortable.

"Okay your on the visitors list...Miss Sirus's room is 314 on the third floor, take that elevator up and in the first hallway you see, she should be the last room in it. It should be fairly easy to find" She smiled to us pointing to the elevators.

"Thank you" Kairi and I smiled and headed off. The nurse waved back and smiled warmly, before going back to her work..

The nurse was right the room was easy to find. I smiled when I entered Xion's room, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. Xion was sitting on her all white bed, wearing her usual white and black dress, jamming out to her iPod . She paused her music and smiled widely when we walked in.

"So.." She said motioning to her room "what do you think?"

Her room was more homely then the other rooms because she was a permanent patient. She had an awesome view of the water and parking lot. The walls were all white of course as was the floor, but unlike other rooms she had a white rug on the cold floors and picture frames littered all the flat surfaces. It almost seemed like a normal room, except for the doctors charts and IV.

"It's better then the one in Twilight, do you like it?" Kairi asked looking around the room. She smiled faintly when she saw all the pictures. I looked at them and smiled too, our friend Pence loved taking pictures, so practically every aspect of our childhood is documented on film. I think he even has some really bad blackmail ones on all of us. It's a good thing he's kind natured.

"I do like it, you know I've always had a thing for white like Nami, I love the view the most...I can see the beach" She gazed out the window and smiled warmly. My heart warmed at the sight, Xion smiled all the time, but she rarely smiled like that. It was like seeing the sunset for the first time. This momment was ruined when Xion started coughing lightly. I immediatly rushed to her side.

"Xion, are you okay?" I asked rushed, she smiled and waved me away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine calm down" I frowned and sat back down next to her bed as Kairi sat on her bed with her, frowning slightly. The frown soon left as they stated chatering off about random things.

I sighed a little to myself and tried to shake off my worry, Xion...Xion was sick. The doctors siad that she didn't have much longer to live. But instead of going out and trying to enjoy the llast momments of her life, Xion had to stay confined in the hospital because her body wasn't strong enough to support herself for very long.

Xion is one of my best friends, she's part of our little gang of friends back in Twilight Town. She joined our group in the summer before 6th grade, we met her when we were practicing struggling. She wondered into the sandlot one day and the girls and her hit it off immediatly. When school began Kairi had the unfortunant luck of having no morning classes with us, though she had all of them with a pixie like ravenette named Xion, who just moved to Twilight Town from Traverse Town, previously born on Destiny Islands. Xion was welcomed into our group with open arms.

Xion and I became close as well since Kairi and I were so attached. When something happened to me and my family that winter that left us in foster care, Xion was there to help me, along with all my friends but she's the one that got through to me. She was my wall to lean on, nothing could hurt me with her there. We fell in love. We dated from the end of 6th grade all the way to junior year. It still pains me that after all that time together I never noticed. I never paid attention to the small fevers or headaches she had so often, or the sometimes frequent nose bleeds or how tired she was. I just brushed it off as something passing.

At the end of sophmore year Xion and I were in a car crash. She was scarred on the right side of her face and body from the heat of the fire the crash started, but that wasn't the worst part. While at the hospital the doctors ran some tests on her and they found that Xion had cancer. She has had it all her life, it's been growing andd growing snce she was young. By now it was too late for them to do anything to save her.

I couldn't believe it...all I got from the crash was some burns on my thighs and a scar on my lower back.

"SO! Roxy! Anything new? How are you liking the island so far? Meet anyone interesting? Any cute girls?" Xion asked suddenly inturrupting the conversation we were having previously. I rolled my eyes, this is what I hate. I love her but she wants me to love someone else she keeps trying to get me to date other people, but I don't want to.

"No" I said glaring slightly at her, though that didn't last long. I could never stay mad at her. "You should just quit asking, I'm never going to love another girl, except you." Xion sighed heavily. We've been through this arguement hundreds of times.

"But Roxy, you know I love you, I really do, but it's because of that, that I want you to go find someone else to be happy with I'm not going to be here forever. That's my dying wish to you, here on my death bed...Please find someone else to love. You may always love me but I know you could love someone else too." Her voice was pleading, her clear ocean blue eyes begging. I flinched lightly at the mention of her...leaving.

I sighed as well "But Xion, you just don't get it. I can _never_ love another girl. _Never_. I just can't I see them and all I see is you, or Kairi , or Olette. I see them as nothing more than a friend, and defiantly not as a love."

"Well then date a guy." Xion said simply, giggling she added "Meet any cute guys yet?" Much to my horror I felt my cheeks heat up. Now why the hell was my body dong this?

"N-"

"Yes! Actually my cousin Axel couldn't keep his eyes off of Roxy! He was eye raping him the whole freaking time!" Kairi inturrupted me squealing, I glared at her. I don't know why I feel so defensive.

"Really!" Xion exclaimed excited. She sat up in her bed, squishing my leg. We had somehow migrated to laying all over each other, some where in our conversation.

"No, he was not!" I exclaimed, my face hot. Really! Why was my body betraying my mind? I didn't like that fire crotch! But of course like my body the girls ignored me.

"Yup! It was so cute! You know now that I think about it Roxy and him would make an awesome couple!" Kairi looked so excited, as did Xion. Whaat was up with girls and yaoi? Reaally? What was so cute about it? Maybe I should ask Sora...he was the one with the dress and yaoi paddle.

"Oh My Gosh! You have to bring me a picture of him so I can see him! You here that Roxy! You should go after this Axel guy." She pointed her finger sternly at me. I tried to push the heat in my face down as I rolled my eyes. That was so gonna happen..pfft yeah totally! When Sora turned straight.

"No he's a jerk" I opted to answered simply. I figure if I answered it sarcastically they'd smack me, and trust me.

Seriously TRUST me when I say:

Hell have no wrath like a woman scorn

I'd rather go to hell then face an angry woman...or at least the woman I hang out with. Not even Hayner would dare anger them seriously and the boy lives for danger!

"You don't even know him! You spent the whole time talking to Zexion" Kairi accused me, poying slightly. Cute.

"Who's Zexion?" Xion asked curiously, she was sitting up against the pillows now.

"Another guy but Demyx has the hots for him so he's out" Kairi answered quickly with a wave of her hand. Xion smiled and nodded, Kairi had already told her about the Highwinds. She wanted to see pictures of them too.

"I don't care the time I did spend talking to him was wasted. He's an ass who likes to make fun of me, and can't keep his damn hands to himself." I crossed my arms, preparing for what I knew was to come.

"Give him a chance...at least make friends with him...for us" Xion and Kairi put on their puppy dog faces. There it was the puppy dog face, Nuh-uh! It wasn't going to work on me _I _was the _master_ of puppy dog faces. Not going to work, nope.

~5 minutes later~

"Okay damnit FINE! I'll make friends with fire crotch" I grumbled, looking away. Damn they were getting to good at that, maybe I should practice more.

"You pinky promise?" Xion asked sweetly, holding out her pinky and batting her eyelashes.

I glared trying to keep strong, I broke when Kairi joined in too. Why do they have to be so damn cute all the time! I bet you if Sora was here I'd win...then again knowing my twin he's probaly take their side.

"Okay Fine I promise! I pinky promise!" I wrapped my pinky around hers, she squeezed it smiling...should've known I was going to lose.

"And the students surpass the master" Kairi giggled high fiving Xion. We spent the rest of visiting hours chatting about random things, until the nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over. Me and Kairi said our goodbyes, each kissing Xion on the cheek and telling her we'd see her tomorrow. She followed us to the door supporting herself against it.

"Bye! Tell Nami and Sora I said Hi and that I love them!" Xion yelled after us. Namine and Sora vistied every Sunday morning. Kairi's mom only was able to get me and Kairi on the permenant vistors list. Since Xion was an orphan as well, emancipated by the state, only family was allowed to visit her daily. Friends were allowed 2 hours every Sunday morning. Kairi's mom pulled some serious strings to get what we wanted. She could be a scary woman sometimes, just like her daughter.

We biked our way home in the dark, when we got there everyone was still there. Even...ugh Axel. Blegh.

"Kairi! Roxas! Your back! So how was your date!" Larxene teased us. Kairi and I rolled our eyes...we were used to people assuming that since we were little. Apparently it's impossible for a girl and boy to be best friends without dating. I mean seriously! Kairi was cute and beautiful and sexy and all but she and I knew _way _too much about each other to consider dating. She's practically my sister, we'd been together since we were in our moms stomachs.

"It wasn't a date and it was fine. Are they spending the night? It's like 10:18?" I asked taking off my shoes and placing them with the others, Kairi did the same beside me.

"Yup they are, we're about to watch a movie, you and Kai going to join!" Demyx asked excitedly, it seemed like someone gave him sugar or something. I don't think I could handle another Sora...I better keep an eye on Sora.

My twin flipped me off and smirked "Go screw yourself Roxas!" He yelled from the couch, damn twin telepathy.

"Sure brother, wanna watch?" I asked seductively, I faintly heard someone choke, but ignored it. My damn twin wasn't going to win.

"Yeas I am! I always win!" He yelled again looking smug. Sure you do Soku, surrrreeeee~ And Kairi's the toothfairy.

Sora laughed loudly "No that was Kairi's mom, remember and Hayner and Andy's uncle was Santa."

I laughed at the shared memory of one faithful christmas. Good times.

"WHat the udge is going on?" Demyx asked looking lost...well more lost then usual. It was actually a pretty funny sight. He looked like he just saw Chuck Norris coming out of the kitchen eating cake or something.

"Twin telpathy...it happen often. Don't worry you'll get used to it." Namine answered Demyxs question politley. She had such good manners, just like our beloved mother did.

"Okay..." Demyx replied still looking confused, the his face suddenly brightened. "So are you going to join!" He repeated his question from before. My siblings and the guest all snickered behind our hands at his ADDness.

"Of course we are! What are we watching?" Kairi asked for me pulling me over to one of the couches. There are a crap load of them in here, all diffrent colors. We sat on the pink one with Sora and Namine. Figures Sora would be on the pink couch.

My twin stuck his toungue out at me before turning away and outing. He knows I was right.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas" Demyx said happily, messing with the DVD player.

"Yay we love that movie right Roxy?" Sora asked me grinning, totally forgetting he was upset with me. Heh, we could never stay mad long anyway, the twin thing won't let us. I opened my mouth to answer when Reba came out loud from my phone.

-_**Does he think of you~**__Does he think of you~ __**When he's holding meeeeee~**_

I pulled out my phone blushing slightly at the chuckles from the teens around me. I already knew who it was from the ringtone so I opened it quickly.

**From: Hayner**

**To: Roxas**

**Subject: Video Chat**

**Now Bitch! All 4 of U!**

I chuckled at the message, idiot knew our stuff doesn't come until tomorrow. Hey maybe Demyx has a camera. I should ask.. "Hey Dem-Dem you got a computer with a camera?"

Demyx looked up from the DVD player "Yup that Laptop over there has a camera. Why?"

"Do you mind if I use it?" I asked ignoring his question. Everyone else was chatting away waiting for the movie to start. Sora was of course looking at me...it would be creepy if he wasn''t my twin.

"Sure go ahead" Demyx beamed, he went back to messing with the DVD player, Zexion eventually came up to help him since he was having so much trouble.

I walked over to the laptop and opened it opening a browser and logging on to my skype. I saw the Video invite and accepted it, immediately Hayner's face popped up.

_"Hey Bitch! Where are Kairi, Nami, and Sora! I told you to get them too! You know I love you and all, I mean I have wetdreams about us every night but I wanna see them too!" _His voice crowed at me through the speakers. I rolled my eyes, the bastard was always making sexual jokes about our non exsistant romance.

_"HAYNER! Be nice!" _Olette's voice reprimanded him from the background.

Everyone looked up when they heard Hayner's voice yelled through the speakers. Kairi, Sora, and Namine rushed over excited.

_"Hey there they are! ANDY GET YOU FAT ASS IN HERE! SORA'S ON THE SCREEN!"_

"Hey Hayner! Olette!" Kairi and Namine chimed. Olette pushed Hayner out of the way, I snickered as I heard his groans of pain. Olette was damn strong.

_"Hey Kai, Nami! Oh My Gosh I've missed you all! I'm the only girl Here now!"_ Olette fake whined

_" 'Lette~ I was talking to my best friend slash secret lover!"_ Hayner whined

_"Oh you wish you had a chance with Roxy, Bro. But alas you don't for he's straight at the moment!" _Andys voice came from behind Olette, Andy popped up with Pence with a whole bunch of food.

"Pence, Andy! Guys!" Sora crowed smiling at his bestfriend. Everyone was staring at us now, smiling confused. Espicaillly Demyx...damn that face is hilarious.

"Oh Guys! Wait before we talk more I want you to meet some new friends of ours" Kairi spoke suddenly. "Demyx, Larxene will you come over here and meet our best friends?"

The Highwinds left the couch and trooped over. "Guys this is Larxene and Demyx Highwind. We live with them."

I smiled as our group of friends waved at them through the camera. Kairi picked up the laptop and pointed it around the room. "Those are our new friends, Marluxia, Zexion, and Axel." Said people waved at the camera.

_"Well it's nice to meet you all"_ Olette spoke sweetly from the screen.

_"Yeah nice to meet our replacements."_

_"HAY-"_

_"-NER! I know I know! Gosh mother much."_ That got him smacked across the head.

_"Ouch! Fuck what is it about you and hitting me! Fuck that hur-Ow! What was that one for!"_ Hayner whined clutching his head, the boys snickered in the background. I smiled.

_"You know what guys, we just wanted to check on you before we did our homework-"_

_"I don't want to do it~"_ Hayner interrupted her

_"Me Either"_ Andy added

_"Guys..."_Pence spoke up nervously probably anticipating what was to happen next.

_"SHUSH BOYS!"_ Olette bellowed, that got them to shut up. Me, Kairi, Sora, and Namine laughed. Never mess with Mother Olette.

_"Anyways...We got to go, we love you and miss you, call us and video chat more often! Oh and give Xi-"_

"We Love You Too!" Sora interrupted her. Olette raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I was thankful, Xion didn't want anyone to know she was here, she didn't want any of the people she used to know to know she was back. Reason? Even I don't know.

_"Okay, well we send our love...say goodbye boys"_

A chorus of bye came from the three boys, in the back. We smiled and bid them goodbye. I really did miss them a lot...I really wish we could just go back to back then...No mind stop, I don't want to get all emo over the past. Sora and Namine will be all worried and shit.

There was a silence before Demyx(of course) broke it. "You have weird friends..."

"You're not one to talk Dem" Axel chuckled, he winked at me and I tried my best not to glare thinking of my promise to Xion. Damn this was going to be hard. I'll have to resist my urge to kill.

"Whatever..." Demyx stuck out his tongue befoore striking...a rather gay pose. "..ON WITH THE MOVIE!"

I smiled sitting on the couch in between Sora and Kairi, letting Sora rest his head in my lap and and Kairi on my shoulder. Namine had her head in Kairi's lap. Everyone glanced at us and smiled, we must look cute of something...whatever... I really didn't care right now, I just wanted to relax and watch my favorite movie with my siblings and bestfriend.

I felt eyes staring at me and I turned to meet Axels emerald green eyes. He was staring at me with a strange expression in his eyes...I can't tell what it is. Before I could think about it more, his face changed and he smirked at me, winking.

I'm glad it's dark but I get the feeling the bastard can still see the blush on my face. God when was this day going to be over.

A/N: Why don't you review? Do you hate me? Guess so


	3. News and Cheering up

**A/N:**** Yo! New chapter here...I lost my paper where the original story was. I am so mad! I think Jay hid them so we could work on his stories...which EVERYONE likes better. Sor-reee...I like angst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyting...sadly**

**Warnings: Language...denial stuff**

**Chapter 3**

"Demyx will you stay _still_!" My twin whined through, as he tried to hold Demyx still. I chuckled Sora was trying to put the finishing touches on Demyx's makeup, but someone had given the mullet haired teen sugar or something because he was off the walls hyper.  
"Ugh! Fine! Your done!" Sora yelled throwing his hands up in the air, exasperated.

Demyx cheered and jumped up running out of the bathroom. I sighed and turned to the mirror appling mascara to my already long but blond eyelashes. Sora was doing the same next to me.

It had been three weeks since we first moved here, our stuff had long since arrived (not that we had much) ans was already unpacked. Namine, Sora, and Kairi were already settling into our new home. I was actually enjoying my time here as well, Larxene was a really nice person to hang out with once you got past the bitchy attitude, Demyx was random and made me laugh often, which was a pretty difficult feat. Zexion and I spent some time at the library together reading, and I even hung out with Axel a few times, keeping to my promise. He wasn't as annoying once you got to know him better, albeit still annoying but more tolerable.

We were introduced to another one of Demyx's friends that was out of town until now, his name was Riku and he and Sora immediatly hit it off. They often spent all day with each other, except for the days we spent as a family. Namine got close to Larxene, turns out they had a lot in common, Kairi also got close to the older girl.

In fact they were out together right now, having a 'girls night out'. That's why Sora, Demyx and I decieded out of boredom to make ourselfs pretty and have a photo shoot. I applied some eyeliner to my eyes and nearly poked myself when I saw Demyx's reflection in the mirror.

"Look Roxy! Soku! I'm a girl!" Sora fell to the floor clutching his stomach. I stared wide eyed in shock at the dirty blond teen before me. Demyx was wearing a pink dress with yellow high heels and a feather yellow boa around his neck. I stared for a moment longer before joining Sora on the floor, Demyx just danced around us. I couldn't stop laughing at it looked so ridiculous! He even had something stuffed in the front of his dress.

"Let's take pictures!" Demyx crowed striking a sexy pose that sent Sora, who was recovering, into another fit of laughter.

I wiped the water from my eyes before it could ruin my makeup and grabbed the camera. "Okay Dee-Dee let's go"

"That's Dee-Dee the yellow bird!" He crowed at me, flapping his 'wings'

"Stop! Stop please I can't breathe!" Sora gasped out, his face was now red.

I looked at my twin and grinned sheepishly "Sorry Soku, come on Dee-Dee let's take this to the living room"

I was taking pictures of Sora and Demyx together when the girls got home from their Christmas shopping.

"Hey Roxas will you check this-What the Hell!-ppfffffttttt- D-Demyx?" Larxene burst out laughing as soon as she entered. Demyx didn't even have the decency to blush.

"What's going on Larx-OH MY GOD!" Kairi yelled as she entered next, leave it to my bestfriend to be over dramatic.

My little sister came in next pouting "Aw~ Why didn't you tell us you were crossdressing? I would have stayed for some yummy twincest phot-"

"NAMI!" Sora and I screamed at the same time, my little sister looked at us innocently.

"Nani?"

"You! You contaminated our little sister!" Sora pointed at Kairi, who blinked and pointed at herself innocently.

"Who me?"

Yeah. Right.

Innocent my ass.

"Don't act all innocent Kai, I've known you since birth and your far from it!" I laughed as she pouted and glared at me, like I had just given away her biggest secret

"You evil poo!" She yelled at me, stomping her foot like those girls in the movies. Only it looked cute when Kairi did it.

"So this is what you did while we were gone" Larxene asked perplexed. Sora shrugged, I just nodded my head and looked at the now past out Demyx the bird.

"Pretty much...we were bored"

"You won't be as bored when you start school" Larxene spoke up, I watched as Kairi looked at her watch and grin.

"Hey Roxy, you ready?" I but my camera down and nodded.

"Yeah" I put on my shoes and grabbed my cell phone ignoring Larxene's raised eyebrow.

"Again? You two leave everyday at the same time. Where do you go?"

"Walking." I deadpanned grabbing Kairi's hand and dragging her outside. "See you later"

We ended up at the hospital within minutes, I wasn't dragging Kairi anymore but I was rushing slightly. I had a bad feeling about something.

Kairi must have felt it too because she wasn't complaining. We rushed up the seprate stairs, that was specially for permanate patients visitors. Xion's room was the last room in the hall, she had a corner room.

We knocked on the door and entered, I released the breath I was holding when I saw her sitting there smiling as she played with her PSP.

"Hey guys! I got this random vistitor today, she was this quiet girl, she was here visting her sister. She's really sweet, she came to my room by mistake." She grinned at us happily. I smiled back at that, Xion was such a bright person no matter what. It was one of the many things I loved about her.

"Really? What was her name?" Kairi gushed immediatly, sitting next to Xion on the small couch. I sat on the window sill next to them.

"I don't know, like I said she was quiet. She was really sweet though. So how are you guys? You keeping your promse Roxy?" She asked us sweetly, adding an innocent expression on her face to look at me next. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, going to my inbox to show her all mine and Axel's texts.

"Yes Xion. I made friends with firecrotch" She grabbed my phone and went through all the texts with greedy eyes. She giggled at some of them and straight out laughed at others.

I hate to admit it...but I really enjoyed texting with Axel. We could talk about the most random things and never get bored. There was never an akward silence between us and we were always bantering and poking fun at each other...kind of like me and my friends. I've only known Axel for a few weeks and I already feel like I've known him my whole life. That I was slightly uncomfortable with...I've never gotten this close to a person so fast. Well except Xion...but I love her.

"Why you frowning Roxy?" Xion asked me looking up from my phone, she was going through my pictures now. It was a ritual we went through everyday. I took as many pictures as I couold so she could look at them. The ones she liked she saved to a folder, the others she deleted. I think I have over 234 now. Most are of me and Axel, she made me promise not to delete them no matter how embarrassing sonme of the are.

"I'm not frowning" I said smile at her, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I kinda hate how I can't lie to these people. I was a good liar to everyone else but the gang always saw right through me.

"Roxy please" Xion looked at me like 'Bitch you can't lie to me!' but more Xion like and less...Sora like.

"Ugh...um..well..I don't feel comfortable with how comfortable I am around Axel" I said slightly rushed I could feel my face heat up again and slightly cursed my body for doing stupid things that didn't make sense.

I wanted to punch myself when I saw the gleeful/evil/yaoi looks on the girls faces. I mean seriously wouldn't you be scared?

"Don't get any ideas! I just feel like I've known him as long as Hayner or Andy. He feels like a best friend"

Much to my displeasure the looks didn't drop. "Okay...I'm happy your making friends so easily" Xion said sweetly, looking at Kairi from the corner of her eye. I watched uneasily as Kairi grinned back.

This wasn't good...

"Stop looking at me like that! It's freaky" I grumbled at them. They just blinked innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Roxy?" Kairi asked innocently. Xion smiled sweetly. I glared at them before looking away.

"Whatever...just know whatever your planning won't work"

"What do you mean-" I turned at the sound of the knocking that inturrupted Kairi's defense. I smiled politely as a woman with aburn hair and topaz eyes walked in.

"Oh!" She said surprised, but then smiled warmly. "You must be the Roxas and Kairi I'm always hearing about! It's nice to meet you. I'm Xion's nurse Esme"

I smiled a little more natural at her now, she seemed really nice. Well at least she's nicer then the nurse at T.T. Hospital. That lady was a bitch.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Esme" Kairi smiled sweetly, waving slightly.

"Oh no sweetie the pleasures all mine, but I'm sorry. I'm going to have to cut your vistation short. Nows the only time I could schedule Xion in for an MRI."

I frowned slightly, I was a little disappointed but...why were they still testing her? I thought they stopped?

"Why does she need this MRI?" I asked still in a polite voice. I felt a tug on my wrist and turned to look at Xion who was smiling reassureningly.

I didn't believe it for a second.

"Don't worry Roxy, it's just routine to make sure my bones are alright from the crash" I stared at her for a second before nodding and kissing her cheek.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" She nodded happily and kissed me back, before hugging Kairi and wishing her goodbye as well.

"Bye Miss Esme!" Kairi crowed as we left, I simply waved as i followed behind her. The brunette smiled and waved back.

Kairi and I walked toward the private elevator, just before we reached it I was stopped. I turned to look at Kairi, she had her head down. The shadows covering her face. She was crying. I couldn't see any tears but I knew...she was crying.

My heart tore a little at the sight and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into the elevator. She clung to me, her sobs echoing in the small space of the elevator. I rubbed her back soothingly, murmmering things in her ear. I'm not even sure what I'm saying to her. My mind is a little scattered. I'm sure she saw the same thing as I did. In the nurses arm was Xions file, I could see what was written. Xion was getting worse...and she was hiding it from us.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she thinks we're ready...she just dosen't want us to worry" I muttered softly to Kairi, but really I'm mostly trying to convince myself.

Kairi nooded and buried her head in my shoulder. Her body was still trembling slightly, but she was calming down already.

"Roxy...how about we go do something?" I pulled back to look into her eyes and nodded, smiiling gently. I could see it in her eyes, she was having a hard time pulling it together.

"Let's do movie and dinner, kay?"

She smiled gratefully and nodded. We got on our bikes and rode to the small theater that Demyx had taken us to our third day here. We passed by the school on the way and I looked at the gray building. It was mostly an outdoor school. The halls were outside as was part of the cafeteria.

We pulled into the small parking lot of one of two theaters that Destiny Islands had. I helped Kairi off her bike and held her hand as we walked toward the entrance.. I suppose to others we might have looked like a cute couple, because I could see older couples pointing at us and smiling.

"So what do you wanna watch Kai?" I asked looking up at the movies. I spotted it then...that horrible movie.

"Kairi please don't pic-" I started only to be cut off by being dragged foward.

"Too late" She chirped paying for the tickets, and dragging me inside the dark confines of theater six.

"Oh good! We're right on time!" She smiled at me as she say us in the very front. I watched in horror as sparkly vampires appeared on the screen.

The most horrible movie in the world...Twilight! I can't believe Kairi's actually making me sit here and watch it. I looked down at our hands, she had mine in a vice grip so I couldn''t escape.

Damn here.

Several idiotic annoying fangirl squeals later I was released from the tortutre. Kairi was happily gush9ing about Edward cullen's 'hotness' beside me. I snickered ans rolled my eyes as I saw two girls from oppisite teams glare at each other.

They may be annoying as hell...but fangirls were hilarious sometimes.

"Ooo~ I'm hungry Roxy let's go eat." Kairi tugged on my sleeve, I looked at her and smiled.

"There's a vegan restranut right there let's grab our bikes and go" I pointed across the street to a calm looking cafe place, that was lighted softlly by lights. I had a diner look to it though, just less retro.

"Okay!" She smiled, we rolled our bikes across the street. There was barley any traffic, the island was quite peaceful. It was one thing I really liked about it here.

Kairi grabbed a table for us and I ordered our food at the front, soon they came and brought it to us. I listened to Kairi talk about random things, and laughed when she made her corny jokes.

"Well, well well...Who do we have here?" An annoyingly familiar voice came from behind us. I grimanced lightly and turned to face the flaming freak-err...I mean Axel.

Axel was standing beside us, hands on his hips and holding a couple of plastic bags around his wrist. Of course he had his usual infurating grin on his face.

"Oh! Hi Axel!" Kairi chirped beside me. Axel kept grinning and waved.

"So what do we have here? A date perhaps?"

"No you moron...we're just eating" I answered in the most normal voice I could manage. A promise was a promise after all, but seriously. I DID NOT LIKE AXEL.

"So late?" He questioned.

"It's not that late- wait what time is it?" Kairi asked. I looked at my Phone quickly and felt my eyes widen.

It was fuckin one o'clock in the morning! Cloud was gonna be pissed!

"Shit Kairi we gotta go!" I exclaimed, Kairi took one look at my frazzled state and grabbed her purse.

"Bye Axel!" She called, I think Axel waved back to her. I'm not sure, I was hell bent on getting home.

When Kairi and I did finally reach home, Cloud was waiting for us looking stoic as usual, but upset. I grimance.

"Do you know what time it is?" He spoke his voice calm as usual but I could detect a hint of concern underneath it and that made me feel guilty.

"We're sorry Cloud, we lostt track of time. We won't do it again" I spoke up immedialy, Kairi nodded beside me.

"We found out...something...and Roxas was comforting me. We really are sorry we're late. I promise we won't do it again and if we do we'l call first"

Cloud looked at his, the sighed, his demener relaxing. "Okay...just please don't do it again, We were all worried." I nodded and smiled ightly, hugging Coud gently. He really was a good father to us.

"Alright...go to bed, it's late" Kairi smiled beside me, pecking Cloud on the cheek.

"Alright! Night Cloud, Com'on Roxy" I let myself be dragged away by Kairi as Cloud went back into the kitchen.

I laid in bed later on, Sora was asleep when I enterted our room, but he woke up as soon as I lay on my bed.

"Good night Roku" He yawned as he crawled under my blanket with me, snuggling close to me. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around me twin. He may be a pain in the ass most of the time, but like Kairi, he knew me best.

"Good night Soku"

**A/N: You know what would be really awesome sauce guys? If you REVIEW! Even you Homestuck Stalker. I would apprciate it...**


End file.
